marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Guardians of the Galaxy are a group composed of highly-skilled and formidable misfits led by Star-Lord that fights against cosmic threats. Coming Together Initially, the group that would become known as the Guardians of the Galaxy were thrown together by sheer chance after Star-Lord stole the Orb of Morag and attempted to sell it, only to be intercepted by Rocket and Groot (who were trying to claim the bounty on his head) and Gamora (who was trying to keep the Orb away from Ronan) on Xandar, resulting in all four of them being caught and sentenced to the space prison the Kyln. Learning that Gamora had a buyer for the Orb willing to pay four billion credits, Rocket and Groot decided to abandon their efforts to claim the bounty for Quill in favour of selling the Orb, and the four soon gained a new ally in the form of Drax, another prisoner in the Kyln who sought Ronan's death. Although the group were able to escape the Kyln through a plan conceived by Rocket and travel to Knowhere to sell the Orb, they found themselves facing unexpected complications when Drax deliberately broadcast their location to Ronan. This resulted in Ronan and Nebula claiming the Orb - which contained the Power Stone - and Quill and Gamora nearly dying before they were rescued by Quill's old Ravager contacts. Considering Ronan's intent to destroy Xandar, the five decided to try and stop him before he could reach the surface of the planet, each concluding that they couldn't simply stand by and do nothing as innocent lives were destroyed on such a scale. Facing Ronan Aided by the Ravagers, the team were able to limit collateral damage on Xandar, force Nebula into retreat, and destroy Ronan's ship, but during the conflict the Milano was badly damaged and Groot was seemingly destroyed while protecting the other four when Ronan's ship crashed with them on board. Ronan had also survived the crash, and mockingly referred to them as the 'Guardians of the Galaxy' for their failure to stop him. Quill then took the opportunity to distract Ronan at the last minute, long enough for Drax and Rocket to destroy the hammer where he had been keeping the Power Stone. With the stone now free, Quill picked it up, and used it to destroy Ronan, sharing the burden of its power with the rest of the 'team' so that he wouldn't be annihilated as well. With their criminal records cleared, the Milano repaired, Quill now aware of his father's non-human nature, and Groot regenerating from a twig that Rocket had recovered from the crash, the newly-proclaimed Guardians of the Galaxy departed from Xandar, reflecting that they would follow Quill's lead and do "something good" and "something bad". Golden Opportunity Following their departure from Xandar, the Guardians set themselves up as mercenaries, willing to undertake exceptionally risky tasks for payment. One of these assignments saw them asked by Ayesha, high priestess of the Sovereign race, to defend the Sovereign's precious anulax batteries from a multi-dimensional abilisk, offering them the recently-captured Nebula in exchange once the monster was destroyed. The fight against the abilisk was a rough encounter for the group, but their triumph over it saw the Sovereign gladly handing over the prisoner, and had it not been for Rocket's theft of some of the batteries, the Guardians of the Galaxy could have called the mission a complete success. Instead they found themselves under attack by a vast fleet of drones intent on their destruction. The Milano sustained heavy damage in the ensuing fight, and it seemed that the crew were doomed, but then all parties were taken completely by surprise by the sudden arrival of a mysterious alien ship that destroyed every last drone of the Sovereign fleet. Divided The crew of the Milano crash landed on Berhert where they set about conducting repairs, and were approached again by the mysterious ship. This pilot of the ship came and introduced himself as Ego, Peter's biological father, and with him he brought an associate, Mantis. Despite Peter's initial skepticism at Ego's story, Gamora convinced him to give his father a chance, and she and Drax accompanied Peter back to Ego's home planet, while Rocket and Groot remained behind to repair the ship and guard Nebula. Upon arriving, Ego revealed that the human form they had witnessed was actually just an avatar he created for himself, and his true physical form was the planet itself. Back on Berhert, Rocket set about laying a defensive perimeter around the wreckage of the Milano. He didn't have long to wait before the Ravagers arrived on the world and immediately set about incapacitating large swathes of Yondu's men with an array of exotic traps. Eventually Yondu entered the fray and cornered Rocket with his yaka arrow, but the tables were turned again when disloyal Ravager known as Taserface (Earth-199999) staged a mutiny. Rocket and Groot were imprisoned along with Yondu and any other Ravager deemed loyal to Yondu, while Nebula was free and set to make her way offworld with the mutineers. After being taken to the Eclector, Rocket and Yondu were made to watch as Taserface systematically had any Ravager still loyal to Yondu pushed out an airlock into space, and Groot suffered repeated indignities as he was initially treated like a caged animal and then stuffed into a small Ravager outfit to become their new mascot. Yondu and Rocket were soon thrown in the brig where they began to plot an escape, but Groot's integral part of their plan became an obstacle when he consistently failed to comprehend what he was being asked to do. In the end it was one of the mutineers, Kraglin Obfonteri, who gave them the tools to escape, the Ravager having become disillusioned with the new regime after watching many of his friends being executed. Together with Obfonteri and Groot in tow, Rocket and Yondu set about decimating the ranks of the mutineers before turning their attention back to the others on the world of Ego, who they now knew were in mortal danger. On Ego, Peter Quill had been learning of his heritage and beginning to master a power bestowed upon him through the connection to his father. While Peter was busy, Drax used his time to foster a friendship with Mantis, and Gamora began roaming the small planet as she grappled with a growing unease about the situation at had. After a time she had an altercation with Nebula, who had tracked her to Ego, and this drove her towards a discovery that Ego was not the caring father that he seemed, but rather a ruthless killer with a far more sinister motive. The truth was made clear when she rejoined Drax and pressed Mantis for information. The entire galaxy was now under threat and there was scant little any of them could do about it. | Equipment = *Translator Implant *Awesome Mix Vol. 1 *Sony Walkman *Awesome Mix Vol. 2 *Aero packs *Spacesuits | Transportation = *Eclector *M-Ship Class Starship **''Milano'' | Weapons = *Drax's Knives *Gamora's Sword *Rocket's arsenal *Quad Blaster | Notes = * A mobile game was created based on the team, called Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon. | Trivia = | Links = }}